The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a cushioning saddle therefor.
The conventional bicycle saddle generally includes a saddle frame having attached thereon an envelope so as to form therebetween a space to accommodate an elastic material or a foamed material. The elastic or foamed material, however, is often subject to an elastic fatigue or a permanent deformation phenomenon in certain areas after a period of use, due to a particular riding posture of a rider. Such elastic fatigue or permanent deformation causes pain or other discomfort to the rider.